The Division of Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at the University of Michigan Medical Center collaborates in all open studies of the Childrens Cancer Group, with the goal of improving the care and survival of children with cancer. The Division is a member of the University of Michigan Cancer Center, an N.C.I. Comprehensive Cancer Center, one of two in the State of Michigan, and has nine full-time clinical investigators with faculty appointments at the University of Michigan Medical School, as well as an approved fellowship program in pediatric hematology-oncology with two fellows in training for each of three years. In addition, participation in CCG research activities is enhanced through collaboration - with five affiliate institutions located in the more populous regions of Michigan (two in the Detroit area, one in Grand Rapids, one in East Lansing, and one in Kalamazoo); the number of affiliate institutions has grown from one at the time of the last competitive renewal to five currently. CCG patient registrations from the affiliate network numbered 176 for the year ending July 31, 1992 (fourteenth among CCG institutions), with total study entries equaling 237 for the same year (sixth among CCG institutions); 99 of these were first-line therapeutic study entries (eighth among CCG institutions), and 132 were non-therapeutic study entries (third among CCG institutions). Furthermore, the network actively follows 795 patients (tenth among CCG institutions). These numbers are all considerably higher than at last competitive application, with the number in follow-up more than double the number in 1988. The University of Michigan is one of 17 CCG institutions approved for participation in phase I studies and is a CCG-approved bone marrow transplant center, the latter approval new since the last competitive submission. A total of 11 multidisciplinary investigators have appointments to scientific, discipline, and study committees and to strategy groups. In the future, these investigators at the University of Michigan will continue to contribute to CCG therapeutic, epidemiology, and biology research for a wide range of malignant diseases. Additional contributions can be expected in the areas of phase I clinical trails and bone marrow transplantation. Finally, new investigators in Pediatric Hematology-Oncology at the University are currently making contributions to the molecular biology of neuroblastoma and soft tissue sarcoma; these studies will likely be expanded to clinical trials in CCG in order to evaluate the clinical relevance and the prognostic importance of the findings.